


荒芜3

by Doyouwantsomewater



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 圆/奎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyouwantsomewater/pseuds/Doyouwantsomewater
Summary: 随便看吧，超级短【道具play】非常难看难看难看
Kudos: 3





	荒芜3

金珉奎被全圆佑在后穴里塞了跳蛋。

全圆佑位置一向找的很准，跳蛋准确的卡在了金珉奎前列腺的位置上。

两人坐在公交车最后一排的角落里，车上几乎没人。金珉奎趴在前面的座椅上，回头注视着全圆佑，眼神不是一般的勾人。全圆佑手里握着遥控器，只要他稍微一动作，金珉奎就能当场尖叫着射出来，可是他不会这么做，这样就没意思了。

金珉奎撅着屁股扭着腰，早就观察到这车里没有监控，他就扭得更放肆了，几乎是真的好像是骑在男人性器的程度那样动着。因为穿的衣服有点短，金珉奎的腰随着动作露出一点来，被全圆佑火辣辣的盯着看。

金珉奎扭累了的时候也没有到高潮，他可怜兮兮的叫着全圆佑，眼神水灵灵的又充满了撒娇和委屈。全圆佑被这一眼看的中毒不轻，手指狠狠按下了几格按钮。

金珉奎瞬间就张大眼睛说不出话，转而又一副快哭出来的表情紧紧咬着嘴，虎牙都暴露出来。他把脸埋在臂弯里，腰都开始发抖，跳蛋比之前高两倍的速度剧烈震动着，强烈的刺激让他再也没有一点力气去晃腰了。

金珉奎的背也一抖一抖的，嘴里断断续续发出哭泣的呻吟，快要高潮的时候，整个人都抖的像筛子。就在那一瞬间，精液射在了内裤里。

金珉奎像脱水的鱼一样大口喘息着，没一会儿就感觉到身体的小东西又震动起来，马上就要激起他的快感。金珉奎马上撒着娇哀求全圆佑放过自己，漂亮的眼睛里全是可怜的泪水。全圆佑成功的被金珉奎的撒娇收买，这才放过了他。

可是待会儿下了车，全圆佑不是带他去逛街而是拉着他直直奔向一个没人的小巷，把他按在墙上，扒下他的裤子就开始没有轻重的插进去操。

全圆佑双手进入金珉奎过于宽松的上衣，揪着他的两个乳头，又捏着他饱满的胸肉，罢了又狠狠揉了一把金珉奎纤细的不像男人的腰部，浑身上下的来回摸，他这才泄了一点气。

全圆佑后入的姿势干爽了，又把金珉奎翻过来面对面的操他，双手捧着金珉奎的脸吻他，舌头不知疲倦的疯狂席卷，吻的金珉奎快要窒息。

稍微换气的间歇，全圆佑啃着金珉奎的脖子和锁骨，末了又回到嘴上继续吻的没完没了，双手在金珉奎的身上游走，没有的尽头的一个劲索取着对方。

这次也是，金珉奎很快就被全圆佑操射了，但全圆佑还是硬邦邦的看不到头。金珉奎没有办法只能撑着快没力气的身子继续挨操。直到金珉奎射第二次的时候，全圆佑才终于射出来。

二人收拾好之后这才去逛街。


End file.
